Many existing software-deployment solutions allow administrators to deploy and run installation packages on remote computers. In order to accomplish this task, software-deployment solutions must typically support non-interactive modes or other automation mechanisms. For example, software-deployment solutions must typically allow administrators to import custom command-line or configuration files that contain specific information and/or instructions necessary to complete the installation process on each remote computer.
Unfortunately, due to the costs associated with creating software-deployment solutions and packages, many common software packages, such as software packages published by small vendors or by vendors that target consumer markets, do not support non-interactive modes or other automation mechanisms. If software packages such as these do not provide or support such deployment solutions, then software administrators within an enterprise that seeks to deploy such software packages may be forced to expend considerable time and effort manually deploying the software packages within the enterprise. In addition, as more and more software packages provided by small or consumer-oriented vendors are deployed within enterprises, the time and cost associated with manually deploying these software packages may continue to rise. As such, the instant disclosure identifies a need for systems and methods for quickly and simultaneously installing user-input-dependent software applications on multiple machines.